The New Girl/Transcript
Skye: I can't believe mum grew up here. I-I mean, why would she ever leave? Ed: Hello? Skye: I repeat, why would she ever leave? Ed: Just don't get to attached to the place Skye, it's not forever. We need to at least think about your future. Skye: Oh, yes! I've got to call Josh, he's gonna love this! Josh: Hey Skye! Skye: Check out that view! Great right? Josh: I'm a city boy. Hey, how are you gonna find a boyfriend with all those trees? Ed: A boyfriend's a thing now? Skye: No, I just wanna fit in here. Josh: Oh, this song is crushing it! Turn it up! Ben: Have you got your headphones on? Sean: Anything to shut you up, yeah. [ Starting Over, Starting Now (Skye and Josh) ] Sean: Ben, you're not even trying to keep up. Ben: I just don't want you to look bad. [ Starting Over, Starting Now (Ben, Sean, Skye, and Josh) ] Skye: Hey! Are you alright? Sean: Sorry, did I brake the car? Ed: I have to call the break down people now. Sean: Are you guys staying at the North Star? There's a short cut down that path. Skye: You hear that? We can walk dad. Ed: Let's just stay with the car. Sean: What's his name? Skye: I go with "dad" actually. Sean: Dad! Ed: Yeah. Sean: Hi! I'm Sean. Do you know me there. I can take her, feel free to check me out. Skye: Why would I need that? Sean: You can let go, a bit? ... So are you from the city? Skye: Does it show? Sean: Yeah, a bit. So, I've met dad, what's your mum like? Skye: She died about a year ago. Sean: Oh, I'm sorry. Does the city girl have a name? Skye: Skye. [ Theme Song ] Skye: That was fun! Let's take a selfie. Oh, thanks! Sean: You've got a bit of, uh. Ugh! This guy that owns the place. Hates me for hanging around cause I'm not a guest. Major buzz kill. I heard his family's all the same. Patrick: Skye! Skye: Hi grandad! Patrick: Look at you! Your dad called, he should give up that car. I've sent someone to help. Come on, let's reunite you with the place. Skye: Don't believe everything you hear. Kaylee: Who's that? Sean: Your new boss, I think. Ed: Oh uh, Ben, right? There's no way you're gonna... Ben: There's no need. I know why you're really here. Kaylee: What are you doing here, anyway? Why don't you hang out with the enemy? Sean: Oh, she just sent me a friend invite. Kaylee: Wat, you are gonna reject? Noah: She's cute. Sean: Kaylee, Noah will you be on for the party? I might be the last one. Kaylee: Oh, that's beyond sad. Noah: What? Oh, Kayls it's for you. Kaylee: Noah! No. Sean: Wait! No, not me! No! No! Hi dad, what are you doing here? Gil: Just business. Is this why you're too busy to come and work with me? Playing with your little bicycle again. Sean: Oh, dad it's not playing. If I don't hit the track everyday then I won't qualify for the regionals. Gil: You need to start thinking about your future, son. Noah: Just how rich is your dad? Sean: Rich. Noah: Sean! Sean, no! Sean! Patrick: Is it how you remember it? Skye: Actually, it's exactly how I remember it. Patrick: We have over 60s line dancing here on Thursdays. Skye: Ooh! And nothing says part time grandparents dancing in a row. Patrick: It was your mum who kept it young. Ed: Patrick! Patrick: Ed! Ed: This guy is like the car whisperer. Patrick: Oh Ben basically runs the place. Skye: Hi! Ben: The TV needs looking out in room 6. Gil: Please go ahead and do that. Patrick: Uh? You get your mum's old room. Skye: Amazing! Gil: Ok. Patrick: You didn't tell her yet? Ed: I can't. She hasn't been this happy in months. Patrick: That's Gil Matthews. He wants to do the deal today. Ed she needs to know what's going on. Gil! Skye's phone: It's Josh! It's Josh! It's Josh! It's Josh! It's Josh! Josh: A future boyf?! Spill! Skye: He's super cute. He's called Sean and we might have flirted a little bit. Josh: Sean and Skye. Seaye, love it! You have to ask him out. Skye: No way. I've never asked a boy out before. Josh: Like he knows that. It's why you moved out there. Skye: What? No get knocked back and humiliate myself? Josh: To start again. You're more than just the girl who lost her mum. Category:Season 1 Transcripts